Seven Lies of Damnation
by Inky the Bird
Summary: Seven thousand years later, and Lucifer decides to leave Hell for a little while. And he decides to drop in somewhere he's least expected...LuciferGod Yahweh, Jehovah, whatever...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own not the Bible nor anything associated with it except for this story.

Prequel… 

_I didn't know what to do anymore. There was nothing left for me to bother with, and I couldn't seem to even become angry with anything. There were a dozen lies floating on about me; a thousand words placed into my mouth. Actions, thoughts and feelings were all placed into the image of this new 'Devil' everyone seemed to think I was._

_I should have been angry, or at least frustrated, but I couldn't seem to care any less._

_People had created a disgusting image of a beast with red horns, and claimed it to be me. They placed Neptune's weapon in my hand and gave me a tail that always pointed to Hell. I didn't care, though, and I never thought I would. I couldn't seem to even recognize if I wanted to be released into whatever came after death._

_Even when I thought of God, no anger sparked within me. Not even pity, or sadness._

_Whenever I would spread my wings and allow the wind to guide me, I would always be pointed in the direction of the Earth. I didn't understand what it meant, at first, but decided at least to take a little look around. Maybe my indifference would be chased away by some random force. After all, I could still feel a tinge of boredom when I looked upon my palace._

_Maybe Hell needed some people…_

A gust of air ruffled his wings as it swooped up to Earth.

_Or maybe some people needed Hell._


	2. Introduction: I Once Knew

Okay! Just to tell everyone, the first chapter might seem a little odd to the rest of the story, because the story was originally going to be Lucifer/OC, but I changed it - and I like the first chapter, so I'm not removing it.

Disclaimer: See first chapter (for all chapters).

* * *

Seven milleniums...seven whole thousand years. When he tried to look back, he couldn't even remember what he even looked like. A touch of red, a glimmer of black...he could recall nothing but colours. It bothered him, really, though...that he was even thinking about the colours in the first place - that he was even thinking about him at all. You'd assume that, after seven thousand years, you'd completely forget someone - even if they were the most important person in your life. 

He was starting to believe that he really had horns, and whenever he recalled certain memories, he always wielded Neptune's spear. It was horrible what he had done to the image of that angel...his only_ true_ equal...

"My Lord, someone has appeared at the front gates."

Looking up to the angel who had spoken,Jehovah felt a small tinge of annoyance. _Really_? he thought of saying, _A person at the front gates? I am _so_ amazed! I _never_ expected that!_

"And what seems to be the problem?" he asked kindly.

"Well, our informants near the bottom of Heaven said that they hadn't seen anyone walk the stairs..."

"Oh?" Jehovah's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yes, my Lord. Should we allow him to enter?"

"Of course," he answered immediately, "All are welcome in Heaven, but...bring him before me, if you will..."

"Yes, dear God..." and he left.

It took but a few moments for the angel to come back with the man, whom they thought it was necassary toescort with two angels, not just one. They didn't move but to bow deeply, yet their facial expressions changed when the man only slightly inclined his head.

And that was when Jehovah realized it. He looked _very_ familiar, this man did. His hair was pure black...long enough to cover one eye, but not to hide the silver earring in one ear...it seemed familiar. _He_ seemed familar - and not just that kind of familar that made you think you knew his brother, nor the one that told you you might have glanced upon this man in the palace courtyards one afternoon. The feeling he was currently analyzing made him feel as though...he had at one time been used to this face...

The man looked up and fixed him with a piercing gaze that made him stagger back slightly - not only by the fact that someone had _dared_ look him in the eye, but... Those red eyes...that pale skin...he had known these features at one point - had memorized every feature on his body, right doen to his ruby red lips, and long, black eyelashes.

And suddenly he felt very,_ very_ self conscious. He wondered briefly why the man hadn't bowed more deeply. Did he not think him worthy enough?

Jehovah moved his focus to one of the tall, crystal pillars that stood beside his throne. He watched momentaily as his long, white hair drifted in the wind - how the white feathers of his wings ruffled in the late summer breeze - and noticed, with a slight hint of embarrassment, that his golden eyes had widened in shock at the other man's appearence.

He couldn't be caught like that.

"Oh, um..." he murmured to himself, realizing he hadn't spoken yet, "I have been informed that you didn't ascend the stairs. How did you manage to find yourself in front of the Gates of Heaven?"

The other man, seemingly feeling the other two angels' gazes upon him, moved his eyes to look at the ground.

"I am sorry, but...I cannot tell you that," the guard on his left gasped slightly at this, "You see...I have no recollection of what happened before that. I remember few things..."

Then maybe...maybe he _had_ met him before...

"Well..." Jehovah offered him a small smile, "I welcome you to Heaven, and offer you wings. Please, my angels, if you will..."

He gestured for the two guards to leave, and they did so, however with a slight expression of awe at this new man having been offered a pair of wings from the almighty_ God!_ It was unheard of...so rare...

But he honestly, really didn't care at all.

"Wings?" the man (now officially an angel) asked, and Jehovah was suddenly struck with how soothing, and calm the voice sounded. Why, it sounded more angelic...than his own...

"Yes, wings..." he replied quietly, "I'll teach you how to use them, on my own...I trust you know a bit of magic?"

The angel looked down, and a faint blush dusted his cheeks.

"I'm sorry", he said, "But I don't remember anything like that."

And Jehovah found himself saying, "Then I'll teach you myself...it's not that hard to learn. Do you have a name - I mean - do you remember your name?"

And the angel smiled - an innocent smile that was so - _so_ - familiar - and said,

"Yes...my name is Lucifer."

* * *

Wow, that was a crazy (ily?)short chapter (I have a very good excuse for that. It's because this is like the intro after the prologue). And I've begun to not care at all about my grammatical errors - sorry if it bothers any of you - but if I spelled (spelt?)something wrong, it'll bother me. I think I'm using the Canadian spelling of colour, by the way...Anyway, REVIEW!

Oh, and I've just really started this story, come to think of it. I abandoned the original idea I had for this story. I have a better one, now!


	3. Chapter One: Out Of Practise

Thanks much for the reviews!

To almostinsane: yes, I'm quite aware that this is offensive to some people.

To those who it is offensive to: stop reading.

* * *

Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer... 

Not a common name, Jehovah knew, but for some strange reason it made him remember things that he couldn't have recalled earlier...like that time, he (had his name been Lucifer?) and Jehovah had been exploring the surrounding forest, edging their way around a pond. They had been trying to get behind the waterfall, to see if there was a cave or something they could play in. The other angel had slipped on a rock, pulling the two of them into the water as he fell. They had walked home soaked - though the water had done nothing to dampen their moods. They had always been happy together...

There had been one time, when Jehovah had again been neglecting his duties, busy playing with his best friend, when his tutor had come and separated them. He had said that they shouldn't play together, anymore, because he was getting in the way of his schoolwork. Jehovah had refused to do anymore of his chores, crying relentlessly and screaming to see his best friend. A week later, the angel had snuck into his room at night, and brought an armful of pastries from the kitchens. They had stayed up all night laughing and playing games...

They had looked so young back then...and they had been. Most of the angels had been dead for at least one thousand years, and they had been but ten...Jehovah looked around sixteen now - though he was much older than that, he was still quite young as compared to everyone else...no one questioned his orders, though, despite his age...

How old did the fallen angel look, now?

Perhaps older - younger, even. Jehovah couldn't recall the difference in their ages seven thousand years ago. He could, however, remember every other detail. He remembered the day of the fall the clearest, though - almost as though it was yesterday, one could say. He remembered his eyes - they had been filled with a clear look of hurt - 'this is betrayal...' they had said. He had looked like he was about to cry...but he hadn't. He had always been the stronger one...

_"Keep your wings!", _Jehovah had screamed, _"Keep your wings and never come back!_

_"I'll kill you!"_

A threat he often wondered if he had remembered. He had probably laughed, the bastard. The smile that had lit his face had said as much - even if his eyes still danced with an unreal kind of hurt.

Jehovah hadn't even needed to push him, as he was supposed to - as he thought he'd have to. The angel had just looked straight ahead - smiling, smiling...- and fallen off the brink of existence. He hadn't spread his wings in time, Jehovah knew. He was falling much too fast... What was beneath the heavens?

_"Hell"_, he had told the angels, _"Any who oppose heaven shall be thrown into Hell!"_

But the truth was, he had no idea where his right hand angel had gone. Perhaps he was still falling - or had he reached the ground? He hadn't opened his wings in time -that much was obvious - but Jehovah still liked to think he was alive...he still wanted him to come back...

_I thought I was your equal..._

You were, Jehovah thought sadly, you were so much more...

"I looked up to you..."

"Um, sir?"

Jehovah snapped his head up. Lucifer was watching him with a bright twinkle in his eye.

"Sorry...your name just sounds...familiar." he sighed, looking back to the ground, "Anyway, I should begin teaching you magic as soon as possible. You can't have your wings unless you're able to catch yourself if you lose control..."

"I don't suppose I could have a bit of a rest, first, though?" the angel said in his deep, soft voice, "I imagine I've had quite a journey to get here."

"Certainly," Jehovah said quickly, eager to get away from this man that made him want his old friend back, "I'll have one of my guards show you to your room."

Perhaps he would get some rest, too.

* * *

So Jehovah had forgotten his name...well well well... 

Lucifer flopped onto his bed and smiled up at the cieling.

It really had been awhile, though, hadn't it? Seven thousand years was a long time...and the so called 'God' must have had alot of duties. Well, the only thing this lapse in memory would cause would be a little more time before Lucifer had to reveal himself. He couldn't afford to stay here too long with the other angels..._someone _would recognise him.

And besides - he turned onto his side - Jehovah surely wouldn't be able to forget his magic signature. As soon as he so much as put fire to a leaf, anyone watching who had known him would immediately see him for who he was. How disastrous it would be if word got around heaven that the 'demon' was back.

_Oh, my dear friend, what did you do to my name?_

But that mattered not.

He had come to Heaven, not to clear his name and return to his place as an angel - no, Hell was his place - but to get revenge. No matter how close he and the supposed 'God' once were, and perhaps could be once again, he needed to teach dear Jehovah a little lesson in friendship. No matter what the trial two friends go through, one mustn't give up and betray them...Tsk tsk.

A punishment was in order.

* * *

The next day, Lucifer was gathered rather early in the morning to begin his training.

"Okay. So, today, we're going to see how good you are with a weapon. There's quite a selection - I obviously don't know which you're best with, and I'm not sure if you remember, but try each one and see which one feels the most familiar, or which one you like best..."

Jehovah gestured for the guard to uncover the selection of weapons that were available. Blades of iron, steel, and some metal Lucifer couldn't remember glinted in the sunlight. He smiled a little and looked all of the weapons over. He was tempted momentarily to pick up the spear - but he knew that the only weapon for him was the double-ended saber. A long blade on each end, with only room enough for each hand beside each other in the middle, this weapon was almost as tall as Lucifer himself. It was nearly a replica of the one he had hidden under his bed back in his room...

Trust the angels not to search him for weapons.

Jehovah gasped slightly as Lucifer reached for the sword. He wouldn't say anything out loud, the fallen angel knew, but there was no way he could forget what weapon his former best friend had wielded.

"You - you like that weapon?"

Lucifer smiled.

"Oh, yes. I quite remember using these blades." he said, "Would you like to duel?"

Jehovah staggered slightly, obviously unprepared for this question, when he had been ready, just a moment ago, to begin teaching him.

"O...kay."

He picked his spear up from where he had rested it earlier, and Lucifer couldn't help but smile. After seven thousand years, he still hadn't perfected the handling. They both got into stance, and within two seconds, Lucifer was lunging at his old friend. Jehovah, who still seemed quite distracted by how he moved with the weapon in his hand, took a moment to retaliate, and when he did, he could only block half of the shot, so that Lucifer had to twist slightly to avoid hitting him. He tried to attack back, but in a blink of an eye, the other angel had him on his back on the ground, blade pointed at his throat.

Lucifer felt rather than heard the blade beside him coming towards his neck. He turned and parried the attack, stepping right up beside the guard, so that their faces were very close. His red eyes glinted dangerously.

"I'm afraid it's going to be rather hard to practise if you're going to be dead set on protecting your master during this. I promise you I will not hurt him, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

The guard, who had obviously thought himself one of the top swordmasters in Heaven, nodded with a rather frightened expression and left without once glancing at his God for the okay.

Lucifer walked back over to Jehovah, not bothering to watch the angel leave, and offered his hand to his friend.

"I see you haven't been practising much." he said, smiling as he helped him up.

"No - I haven't. I - we don't really need to know how to fight up here in Heaven. There's no need..."

"Nonsense." Lucifer waved his hand dismissively, "It is always useful to know how to fight. Come now, your handling of that spear is horribly off."

He went to move the angel's hands from behind him, and was delighted to feel him jump as their hands touched for a second time that day.

"That better?" he asked, leaning his head over Jehovah's shoulder to check out what he had done. There was a slight tinge on the angel's cheeks.

A blush? This was surely a surprise.

"Yes, but-"

"There is always a need for fighting. Perhaps it could help you in the future. Now, stop checking me out and attack me during this duel."

Lucifer watched as pink turned to red. It was like it had been years ago...

Back when they had still been angels.

* * *

Heh heh heh. Sorry for the long wait. You see, I've had this horde of relatives invading my house for the past little while. I've been sneaking away from the parties at times, and writing a little more at atime, but it's hard. I have to keep up appearances, after all. I'm going to my cottage again, for another week, so it'll be awhile. SORRY! In a few weeks, I'll be able to start updating regularly, maybe when school starts.


End file.
